


Debaucracy

by dreamingofawolf (rl4sb4eva)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Kylo Ren, D/s, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, M/M, Name-Calling, PWP, Paperwork with porn, Rimming, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Top Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rl4sb4eva/pseuds/dreamingofawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anyway, the paperwork issue? Lieutenant Mitaka informs me you have four outstanding mission reports, and an annual review of your department that’s extremely overdue, does that sound about right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debaucracy

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a random thing, is now a longer random thing. Un-betaed as ever. Um, not much else to say really, it's PWP, paperwork with porn!

“I told you bureaucracy was just socially acceptable sadism.” Kylo mutters, shoulders twinging slightly as Hux pulls the belt a bit tighter than it needs to be before relaxing it. “And I’m not entirely sure this is going to have the intended effect.”

Hux presses against his back, still dressed in his uniform, minus the hat and greatcoat, and missing his belt, which is currently wrapped around Kylo’s upper arms and pressing against the back of his head, as Hux checks the other belt holding Kylo’s arms pressed together, hands gripping his elbows, folded above his head.

“Also, I’m going to have to get a new backup belt.” Kylo’s old belt, which Hux had much preferred due to it’s buckles, has had two new holes punched through it so it’s a perfect fit around his forearms. Tight but not going to cut off the circulation, designed, Hux had explained, to be worn for as long as was necessary to correct ‘dangerous behaviour’.

“No new belt.” Hux said imperiously. Trailing the wide end of the belt down Kylo’s back and tugging him off balance slightly with a smirk. “You can still wear this one if needed and know that every time I see those extra holes I’m thinking of you, like this. Naked and trembling.”

“I’m not trembling. I’m just cold, why is it so cold in here anyway?” Kylo shoots back, unable to turn his head and twisting at the waist to side eye Hux.

“Well, I may have turned the temperature down a touch. An extra dissuading influence to having to go through this whole rigmarole every time you need to submit.” Hux drags the word out until Kylo is sure it has more than it’s two syllables, and laughs quietly as he adds. “Reports, that is.” Hux smoothes his gloved hands down Kylo’s sides, pressing in at his waist. “This is why I preferred the old belt, the new one isn’t as tight. Doesn’t show you off quite as well.”

Kylo laughs, letting Hux shove him a step forward, and kick his feet apart. “Maybe you should just wrap me in chains and keep me like this all the time. Show me off to everyone. A big floating sign that says ‘Property of Hux’. You’d love that.” Hux’s hands twitch at his waist, squeezing him slightly harder and huffs warm air against the back of Kylo’s neck.

“I would, true. But I feel like you’d prefer if it said ‘Despoiled Filthy Slut, Use As Required’.” Kylo shivers as his cock twitches against him, half hard at the restraints already. “Thought so. Anyway, the paperwork issue? Lieutenant Mitaka informs me you have four outstanding mission reports, and an annual review of your department that’s extremely overdue, does that sound about right?”

“You know I don’t actually work for you, right? I don’t have to do Order paperwork.”

“Not what I asked, Ren. Four reports and the annual review outstanding, does that sound right?” Hux’s hand starts to drift up the length of Kylo’s back, pressing the seams of his gloves into each bump of Kylo’s spine.

“Do you have to call me Ren? It’s…” Kylo trails off, trying to steady his breathing as Hux’s hand wraps around the nape of his neck and squeezes.

“Would you prefer something else? Slut? Whore?” Kylo whines in the back of his throat slightly, trying to shift his arms in their restraints. “No? How about toy?” Hux shoves him forward, holding him bruisingly tight at the nape of his neck, until his forehead presses to the desk. “Pet?” Kylo twitches under his hands, moaning. “That’s the one." Hux says. "Pet. Slightly ill-fitting if I’m honest. Pets can usually be trained to obey their master’s voice. You seem more like a broken toy, but I suppose needs must.”

Hux’s hand stays on the back of his neck, as his other places a data-pad next to him with a stylus laid on top. “Five pieces of paperwork, pet. We’ll get two done tonight and the rest tomorrow.” He lifts the stylus slightly, holding it point down over the screen. “Hold this, pet.” Hux lets go and watches it drop slightly before Kylo catches it, barely able to see the hovering object in his peripheral vision. “Annual review first, a filled in box gets you a reward, wait too long…” Hux pauses a second, watching Kylo tense up minutely before he brings his palm down against the side of his arse, smiling at the loud crack and the soft gasp from the man under him. “Understood, pet?”

“You know there’s a flaw in this fantastic position, Hux. I can’t see the screen. And you didn’t specify what had to be in the box.” Kylo smirks, wincing slightly as Hux’s hand smacks him again, twice in quick succession, hard and laying right on top of each other.

“Every correctly filled in box, you insufferable brat. Start typing in gibberish and I’ll get your brush out of it’s corner and use that. We’ve only got three hours of gladhanding and meetings tomorrow morning and four in the afternoon, all that standing and sitting, but I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Hux pulls him up off the desk slightly, holding him bent forward as he slides the data pad under him. “An excellent time to work on those core muscles as well, hold that position.” Hux takes his hands away, dragging one down Kylo’s spine and giving him a far gentler slap on the other cheek. “Now, pet, you may begin.”

Hux shoves the tail of the belt up and out of the way, listening for the quiet click of the stylus against the screen, he hears it pause and begins to count time in his head, bringing his hand down with a sharp crack when he deems its been long enough. “Fuck!” He hears Kylo mutter under him and the clicking resumes, slightly faster and more erratic.

Hux presses a kiss to one of the larger moles on Kylo’s back, letting his tongue slip out and tease the edge with the point, dragging his teeth gently across the pale skin around it. He traces a line from it to another mole, circling it and moving down and up. His hands grab Kylo’s arse and spread him slightly open, pressing one gloved thumb gently against the small furl of his hole and smirking against Kylo’s skin as the stylus clatters to the screen and there’s a soft gasp from beneath him.

Kylo gets three hard spanks for that, quick and overlapping as he twitches under Hux.

The annual review isn’t long, Kylo’s department doesn’t really exist and simply consists of an official liaison who he never talks to, and some consultancy information, it should take no time at all. 

Kylo starts to drift forward half way through, his arse is growing redder with every pause. Sometimes long enough that Hux spanks him two, three, even four times before Kylo can start typing again, and Hux’s tongue swirls slowly down the curve of the base of his spine and towards his thumb, pressing in maddening patterns and varying pressures that have Kylo’s hips twitching and his breath catching as he forces the typing to continue.

His whole body trembling at the stress on his abdomen and the tension on his arms, and Hux stands up to kiss the back of his hands to check if they’re becoming too cold. Pressing a kiss to the back of his neck before moving back and resuming his slow journey down.

The first touch of his tongue to Kylo’s hole is met with a loud curse and the sound of splintering plastic as Kylo snaps the stylus in half. “Please, Hux. I need…”

“To finish that review, pet. That’s the only thing you need right now. Focus on that. On making me pleased, pet.” He presses his tongue back against him, pushing with his thumb at the muscle as his tongue slides barely in. He brings his hand down sharply five times before Kylo starts typing again, tongue pressing in as Kylo shakes in front of him, smoothing a hand up and down the side of his thigh.

He slides his thumb in slowly, nearly dry but for spit, and feels it drag on Kylo’s rim. He thrusts his tongue in beside it as far as he can as Kylo cries out, and slowly starts to fuck him with his thumb as he slides out and lets his tongue smear spit around his hole. Getting Kylo as wet as he can, speeding up the thrusts of his thumb. He pauses as the typing stops, and hears a wet gasp as Kylo shoves back and the pad of his thumb slides over the bump of Kylo’s prostate.

He stands up slowly, pulling his head back and sliding his thumb out slowly, making sure to flick down as the tip passes out, momentarily stretching Kylo wider and he jumps. He leans over Kylo’s back, pressing his clothed body again the wider one below him and his mouth as close as he can to Kylo’s ear. “You know, pet, I’m pretty sure this shouldn’t take this long.” He smacks Kylo hard, digging his nails into the handprint and spanking him again and again and again.

“It’s nearly done, Hux please. I can’t… Fuck!” Hux slides his pointer finger straight into Kylo, shoving hard and fast, and pressing against his prostate, feeling Kylo’s back try to bow beneath him, as sweat drips to the desk from his face. Hux shifts slightly grinding his growing erection into Kylo’s hip with a low growl.

“You can, pet, and you will. Do I make myself clear?” He punctuates every syllable with a hard slap, trailing them down the outer edge of his thigh, and dragging the ends of his fingers back over them leaving white lines over the red skin.

“Yes, yes.” Hux slides his finger out slowly, reaching forward to press it and it’s neighbour to Kylo’s mouth and over his tongue.

“You’re going to want to get them nice and wet, but I don’t think that’s going to be a problem is it, pet?” Kylo shakes his head, sucking and licking at Hux’s fingers as the stylus starts moving faster and faster down the pad, and Hux slips his fingers out to find them dripping, slick trails down the palm of his glove, as he shifts back and slides them into Kylo.

Hux works on spreading him quickly, stretching him and avoiding his prostate as Kylo shakes against him, the final boxes on the form get filled quickly, Hux’s hand cracking against Kylo infrequently until the stylus drops to the desk and Kylo says, quietly, voice cracking slightly as Hux spreads his fingers wide in the clutch of his rim. “Finished. Please, Hux, it’s done. Finished.”

“Well, that’s one, now the mission report, pet. Next tab over.” He presses the pads of his fingers hard and feels the moment Kylo snaps.

Hux is shoved back suddenly, landing in his desk chair with a thump and a slight gasp as it rolls slightly and then stops. “No. Now.” He looks up, smiling broadly as the belt around Kylo’s upper arms undoes itself and drops to the floor, and Kylo stands up shakily and turns around, his still folded and bound arms falling to his chest.

Hux reaches out and grabs Kylo at the hips, dragging him forward and smiling up at him as Kylo awkwardly slides one knee on the chair and then the second, straddling his legs as Hux presses one hand to the base of his spine and leans up for a kiss. His other hand going between them to undo the belt and shove it away. Hux sighs into the kiss when Kylo’s hand unfold and one scratches up the back of his neck and into his hair, grabbing a handful and using it to pull Hux’s head back slightly and take control of the kiss.

Kylo’s other hand slides down to pull at the fastenings of Hux’s trousers and grab his prick through the slit of his underwear, pulling it out into the chill air and smearing Hux’s precome down it’s length. Hux gasps and pulls back when Kylo holds his still and angles his hips to press down, taking Hux in one hard shove.

“Fuck, that’s…”

“Too dry, pet?” Hux asks, laughing as Kylo lifts up shakily and shoves himself back down, groaning at the harsh friction.

“You’re a fucking sadist, you know that right?” Kylo asks, thrusts speeding up and the chair creaking as Hux tries to push up into him, barely able to get any movement up before Kylo shoves himself back down.

“I’m not the one currently trying to set his arsehole on fire with friction. Fuck, Kylo!” Hux swears as he feels Kylo’s fingers wrap around the base of his cock and squeeze.

Kylo starts kissing him again, biting at his lip, and slipping to follow the line of his chin up to his ear. “Every time I shove myself down, the catches on your trousers scratch my skin. I’m trying to convince myself it’s your nails, but honestly? It feels so much better than your hands. I might become addicted to that feeling.” Kylo bites at the lobe of Hux’s ear, digging his teeth in hard as he grinds his hips in a slow circle, completely seated on Hux’s cock.

Hux growls and gets his hands together long enough to yank his gloves off and drop them to the floor, grabbing Kylo’s arse hard and digging his nails in as Kylo yells. Letting go of Hux’s ear and lifting himself up to resume his thrusts. His mouth shifting to press soft kisses to his shoulders, and press ‘yes’ into the side of Hux’s throat.

As Kylo pulls up each time Hux waits until only his head is caught in tight heat before digging his nails in hard and feeling Kylo drop back into his lap. Gasping and choking slightly as he leaks copious amounts of precome over Hux’s uniform.

As Kylo starts coming and he clenches tight around Hux, he digs his nails into the spanked skin and rakes them upwards, feeling Kylo shout curses into his shoulder as the first pulse smears across Hux’s shirt, the second pouring over his cockhead slowly to drip down and puddle between them.

Hux manages a short thrust, barely able to get any deeper in the rippling heat and comes, his head falling back against the chair as he gasps out his pleasure quietly to the ceiling.

“So, that mission report?” Hux asks a few minutes later, when their breathing has evened out and Kylo is still against him.

Kylo slaps his stomach weakly and laughs. “Tomorrow?” He tries hopefully.

Hux shifts, his slowly softening cock slipping out slightly and Kylo groans above him. “Give me twenty minutes to get hard again and you can ride me while you type it, pet?” Hux’s cock gives a valiant effort to shorten the time and twitches hard enough that Kylo feels it.

“You aren’t just a sadist, you’re actually turned on by paperwork?”

“Correction, I’m turned on by you doing paperwork, it’s an extension of my sadism.” Hux says as he presses a gentle kiss to Kylo’s cheek.

“So I don’t have to kill Mitaka then?”

“No! It’s less fun when they want to do it.” Hux slaps him again, laughing quietly. “So, 20 minutes?”

Kylo huffs against him. “Fine, on one condition.” He reaches out a still shaky hand and summons the large belt from the floor. “You get to be tied up this time.”


End file.
